


Hermione's Attempt

by RiverSong11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creating a full story of a drabble, Hermione's attempt at Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong11/pseuds/RiverSong11
Summary: This is the full story of Hermione's attempt to get Draco and Harry together.Based off of Drabbles of Hogwarts Students That Are Pro-Drarry.





	

**_Note to people, after this took place we figured out that Draco and Harry were already dating when this happened, just secretly._ **

 

_"Hey Hermione can I use that Hogwarts: A History book?" I smiled to myself._

_"Sure Draco, I'm almost finished with it but you can come by the Gryffindor dorms later to pick it up. Say, after dinner? The password is honeysuckle." Draco nodded at me and walked back to his friends on the other side of the corridor. I felt extremely satisfied._

_I left the book with Harry in the common room and went to the library after dinner._

_When I returned to the common room Harry was sitting on the sofa and fuming. "Why didn't you tell me it was Draco coming to pick up the book?!" I groaned internally at my failure and sat down to talk to him._

 

Draco approached Hermione as they left Potions class. "Hey Hermione, can I use that Hogwarts: A History book?" Hermione grinned at herself. 

"Sure Draco, I'm almost finished with it but you can come by the Gryffindor dorms later to pick it up. Say, after dinner? The password is Honeysuckle." Draco nodded happily and walked over to Pansy and Blaise. With this, Hermione ran down to the Gryffindor common rooms for her free period and grabbed Hogwarts: A History from her bag. Harry watched as she approached him and seemed to know she wanted something.

"'mione, what do you need?" Hermione held the book out in front of her. 

"I have someone coming to pick this book up after dinner and I'll be in the library studying with Luna. I'll need you to give it to him." Harry groaned sassily but took the book from her anyway. 

As Hermione walked out of the Common room to her last class of the day before dinner. Harry buried himself under blankets and fell asleep.

Long story short Harry slept through dinner and soon Draco arrived to pick up his book.

Draco opened up the Gryffindor Common Room door to see the place empty, except for a giant lump on the sofa. He walked over to it and stared into the face of Harry Potter. 

"Potter?" he grinned at the sleepy, curly haired Harry.

"Hm." His eyes flitted open to see Draco standing above him smiling. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up a book from Hermione."

"Oh," Harry sat up quickly. "I have the book." He dug into the side of the sofa and pulled it out for him.

"Thanks."

"Just uh, when Hermione gets here act mad. This is her attempt at getting us together." Harry nodded at him and shooed him out of the common room.

Hermione arrived about half an hour later and Harry set himself up to look angry. He glared at her as she entered and asked him, "Why didn't you me it was Draco coming to pick up the book?"

Hermione believed every word Harry said.


End file.
